


Baby its time to think

by bloobeary



Series: Picture Perfect [2]
Category: One Direction
Genre: First Date, Highschool AU, M/M, pumpkin patch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloobeary/pseuds/bloobeary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's 16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby its time to think

**Author's Note:**

> i just like highschool AUs and pumpkin patches r cute af thats all

September-November 2010

Harry was 16. He’d just moved to a new town, new school, new house…life was pretty exciting for 16 year old Harry. Harry met the most exciting thing of his entire life the second month of school. 

Louis was eighteen, two years ahead of Harry. He wore his hair in a fringe and wasn’t afraid of what others would say about his tight jeans. And Harry couldn’t take his eyes off him. Of course, he didn’t think he actually had a chance with Louis Tomlinson, but that didn’t stop Harry from ogling. 

Harry would’ve just dismissed it as a wayward crush if Louis hadn’t miraculously been placed in the same art class as Harry. He would’ve brushed the infatuation aside if Louis hadn’t pulled up a seat next to Harry at the back table and asked to share his colored pencils. But those things did happen, and as the days went on, Harry wasn’t sure it was just a crush anymore. 

Harry practically lost it when the bell was ringing and Louis scribbled something on a piece of paper, shoving it in Harry’s front pocket of his jeans before giving him a grin and prancing out of the room, leaving Harry staring at him in awe. Harry pulled out the note on his way to his next class and smiled so hard he almost broke his face. Harry stared at the string of numbers, making sure to copy them exactly into his phone before texting Louis. 

And so began their budding romance. First came the chaste texts, then they got slightly more flirtatious (from Louis’ end, because that boy did not have an ounce of shame). Then they moved to phone calls and video chats into morning hours, where Harry would have to whisper just so his mum wouldn’t get mad. They talked in person too, and Louis decided that personal space was not something that should exist between them, so he made a point of always touching Harry; whether with his knee, or his foot, or sometimes their fingers would rest on the table next to each other. And Harry was absolutely ecstatic. 

On October 30th, Louis asked Harry to go with him to the pumpkin patch. Of course Harry said yes. Louis picked him up from his house at six thirty, and they drove over to the patch, singing along to the radio. Louis didn’t really go to the pumpkin patch to get an actual pumpkin, he went just so he could take cute pictures with Harry. Harry was unaware of this, however, because he yelped when Louis pulled him into the Photo Booth behind the food stand. 

“What’re we doing in here?” Harry asked, giggling and looking around. His nose was tinged bright red, and Louis was completely head over heels for it. 

“Taking pictures, silly.” Louis said, smiling and touching Harry’s cold nose with his index finger before setting up their pictures. 

Harry was already sitting on most of the stool that was provided, so with a smirk, Louis sat on his lap. 

“Just smile.” Louis said, shrugging and pressing the green button. The machine took six photos. The first two were of them smiling at the camera, then one of them making funny faces, then one of Louis giggling and Harry smiling up at him, one of Harry pulling Louis in for a kiss, and the last one was of them kissing. 

Louis pulled away, both pleased and surprised. “Did you play dumb just so you could kiss me?” He teased and Harry blushed. 

“No.” He said, getting redder by the second. “But it certainly was a plus.” Harry said, smiling so hard his dimples might as well have been drilled into his cheeks. He looked so cute that Louis had to kiss him again, so he did. 

“Hazza.” Louis said, looking down at him fondly. Harry hummed in response, spreading his hand over Louis’ thigh. “Will you be my boyfriend?” Louis asked, and Harry smiled even wider than he had before, if that was even possible. 

“Yes, of course.” Harry nodded and Louis grinned. They kissed on last time before fetching their pictures from the bin outside and continuing their pumpkin adventure. 

They didn’t purchase any pumpkins, but they did get hot chocolate for the ride home. They may or may not have made out in the back of Louis’ mum’s car. 

On November 30th, Louis presented Harry with a single rose and a teddy bear that said ‘Louis’ on its sweater. Harry was confused until he realized that Louis had one that said ‘Harry’ on it. And maybe one month wasn’t long enough, but Harry swore he already loved this boy.


End file.
